Naruto: The Thread Ninja
by Uchiha-Fiction
Summary: Naruto, neglected for his sisters who possess the Kyubi, now has a creature inside of him too. He will do what he can to be a great Ninja but will he forgive his family and come back to their lives? Naruto family neglect fanfic! Minato and Kushina alive!
1. Thread 0: Prologue

**Naruto: The Thread Ninja**

**This here is an idea I got when I was reading through a few fanfiction that involve in Naruto getting neglected. I know that my other fanfiction also involve in Naruto being neglected but I really like a family neglected fic so please enjoy and if anyone knows a good family neglect fanfic, please tell me**

* * *

Thread 0: Prologue

5 years ago, a demon wreck havoc upon the most powerful ninja village Konoha. This demon took on the appearance of a fox with nine tails, its name was Kyubi, the nine-tailed fox. Many shinobi died trying to protect their home from the ravaging fox. The 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was only able to stall the fox for a limited time, however those time were important because the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze was able to arrive just in time to use his famous jutsu, the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God), to teleport him and the Kyubi away from the village. Minato knew that he could not kill the Kyubi since it was too powerful and even if he somehow mange to kill it the Kyubi will reform and attack again in a couple of years. And thus he planned to seal the Kyubi into his 2 daughters, but it was Hiruzen who did the sealing and died at the end

Minato was devastated that Hiruzen was gone, however he did not dwell on it for long as he retuned to the village and told them what happened. He told the villagers that Hiruzen sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi into his daughters and how they will use it to protect the village. The villagers trusted Minato and treat them as heroes, Minato was relieved to know that his daughters won't be abused or anything and was going to enjoy his now complete family

That was 5 years ago, now we see Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The eldest of the triplets by 5 minutes, he was an exact replica as Minato with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was sitting by himself inside his room which only consisted of a bed and a shelf. His parents were currently training Naruko and Minami, they started training them ever since they turned 4 and started to neglect him, at first it was only training but as time marches on, he was simply forgotten. He was really sad that they forgot about him, so for today he simply went to the forest

As he continues his walk in the forest he started to notice that the forest seemed rather blurry, trying to state his curiosity he decided to continue on walking where everything around him started to bend like rubbers

"Go away!" Naruto heard a voice, "Go away!"

Naruto continues on his walk till everything around him started to be clear, he then noticed a cave and decided to enter it. What he saw inside was something he did not expected to see. Over at the end of the cave was a katana, the sheath and handle was white with a little yellow, it seems to be well mad but before he could touch it he heard the voice

"So, nice to finally meet you" Naruto turned to see…himself? Well, there is a difference between both of them, the new Naruto was not wearing any shirts and his pants were small

"Who are you?" Naruto ask

"Don't you know? I'm you, and you're me" the new Naruto said, "Oh, I'm so lonely, why can't my parents ever train me, it's always Naruko this or Minami that, I'm sick and tired of it! Why am I all alone? Why can't it be me that they're training and them who's being ignored! I'm so lonely!"

"Yup, you're me alright, that's definitely how I think. But if you're me than how about I just call you N2?" Naruto scratch the back of his head

"Wait…what? That's it? You're not gonna try and deny it?" the now named N2 asked

"Well, you kinda look like me, and your posture is the same as me and you act and sound like me but it's also because of that look in your eyes" Naruto said while grinning

"Look?" N2 questioned

"That's right, the look of being in pain" Naruto said while smiling sadly, "The pain of being all alone where no one notices you, you're all alone, we're both alone"

"…" N2 said nothing

"I still don't get how or why but the matter is…you're me, and I'm you. We're both one and the same, two sides of the same coin…right?" Naruto was now grinning

"Hahahahahaha" N2 was now laughing

"What?" Naruto was confuse right now

"I can't believe that there is still a human who willingly accepts his weakest and darkest moments" N2 was now laughing on the floor now

"So? We're all humans right? We're all weak and will always have darkness in our hearts. That's what it means to be human after all" Naruto said wisely

"Are you sure you're 5? You sound like a old man" N2 was trying and failing to calm down his laughter

"Now that I think about it, you're right. I did sound like a grandpa didn't I?" Naruto was also laughing now

After 2 minutes of laughing, both have calm down to start talking again with N2 saying something about souls, creatures, hosts, powers and whatnot

"So, let me get this straight. You are actually part of a soul of an ancient creature that died thousands of years ago and is now looking for a host to help you live?" Naruto questioned

"That's the basic of it, I'll then live inside of you and take some of your chakra each day for me to live" N2 said

"Then why do you look like me?" Naruto questioned

"You know what they say, first impression is everything so we pretty much turn to look like the person and tell them something that the person will mostly deny, we judge them from their reaction" N2 explained

"So, how did I do?" Naruto ask again

"You did wonderfully! I never imagine there's a human like you around! I'm really lucky!" N2 laughed, "So, anyway, although we took our host chakra they do get something from us too"

"Really? What's that?" Naruto tilted his head

"Our powers of course!" N2 laughed again, "Each one of us gives our host special abilities that cannot be taught or trained to someone else and thus it will only be you who possess it, and the best part is, you don't have to use chakra to use our powers! Oh, you also get a weapon too, a special weapon that is"

While N2 was laughing Naruto was thinking, it would be nice to have some powers but that means he will cut some of his time with his family…yeah, they won't miss him at all even if he died in a ditch somewhere

"Alright, I agree. I just have 1 question" Naruto said, "Will I still be able to talk to you?"

"Of course you can! Once you become my host I can drag you to your mindscape and we can party all day long!" N2 laughed louder

"So what will my powers be?" Naruto ask

"You'll find out once I enter you" N2 then started to get up, "I'm also gonna train you on how to use my power so you don't mess up and end up killing yourself"

"You shouldn't joke about that! What if it actually happens?!" Both of them stood quite for a bit before bursting out laughing

"You'll be a good host, I just know it! Oh and my name is not N2, it's Rey" Rey started to glow yellow before turning into a yellow ball of energy and struck Naruto on the chest, when Naruto check for any wound he didn't find one. He also felt a drain at his chakra reserves but for some reason he also felt stronger and lighter

"Rey huh?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and went outside of the cave but when he came out, he just think of one word that confuses him greatly

Thread…

* * *

**That's for my prologue, nice story huh? It will kinda be a mix of multiple animes, don't worry it won't be much. Okay it may possibly will but it will all involve Naruto. So please tell me what you think, what I should change and what to improve, this is my 4****th**** fanfic. Please Review…**


	2. Thread 1: Team 11

**Naruto: The Thread Ninja**

**Hello people, welcome to Naruto: The Thread Ninja, and here is the first thread and not the prologue, please read and tell me what you think**

* * *

Thread 1: Team 11

It's been 7 years now ever since Naruto met Rey who he found out was actually a dragon, he was now 12 years old. Currently he's wearing a white t-shirt with a green unbutton jacket, black ANBU pants and red fingerless gloves. He was walking through the streets of Konoha without a care in the world, he has been practicing his threads until now he could strangle someone with it with just a flick of his finger. That's right, apparently Rey gave him the power to control and hardened threads, at first he was disappointed but then he learn that threads can actually be useful in battle, especially if you could hardened them to be as strong as steel

He was currently practicing to how to use a spear. Reason? He can make his thread to combine to with one another to form a weapon and since he can make any weapon he decided to at least know how to use each and every one of them. He doesn't need to master it, he just needs to be at least decent enough on how to use the weapon correctly

His family still ignores him and his sisters weren't helping either, they like their parents also ignore him as if he hadn't existed at all. Heck they even take away his birth right of being clan heir and giving it to Minami as the Uzumaki clan heir and Naruko as the Namikaze clan heir. It caused a rift between them not that they noticed at all, in fact he still remembered that day very well…

**Flashback**

Naruto just woke up and he was preparing for another uncelebrated birthday, well to him anyway. The villagers will always remember Minami and Naruko's birthday while he will be left in the shadows with no one to celebrate his birthday with. He came down to the kitchen to see his family having ramen for breakfast

"There you are, if you didn't come down sooner the food will get cold" Kushina said once she spotted her son

Naruto just ignore what she said since in every of his birthdays they just focus on his sisters and will always forget about him, heck he doesn't even see a bowl prepared for him…

"When will you begin training me?" Naruto questioned his father

"I told you, you will learn the clan techniques once your sisters hit chunin" Minato said in a calm voice

"So the clan heir won't get to train in the family arts?" Naruto asked

"About that, your sister will now be clan heirs" Minato said, "Minami as the Uzumaki heir while Naruko as the Namikaze heir"

"So in other words, I'm not fit to be clan heir?" Naruto raised his eyebrow

"Of course, a clan heir needs to be strong" Naruko was the one who said this

"That's right, you are a member of the clan but not good enough to be clan heir" Minami said

"They already master the Namikaze and Uzumaki taijutsu in 2 years which normally takes 4 years" Kushina was the one who said it

Naruto for his part just left already knowing the conclusion as to where this conversation was going to lead. When he left the Uzumaki-Namikaze family just continue to celebrate his sisters birthday. They also didn't realize that he recorded the entire conversation so if they try to use him by saying he is clan heir or something he could have something to counter that statement

'Well, guess another day training with Rey-sensei' Naruto thought as he headed to the training ground

**Flashback End**

* * *

So far he hadn't had to use the recording but he just kept it with him all the time just in case it does happen when he least notice it

He is heading to the academy for team placements, the graduations test was over a week ago and he pass and just like always no one celebrated his achievements. Once he entered the classroom he walks to his usual seat, at the corner of the far back of the class. He likes to sit there because no one could disturb him and he could gaze at the sky as he ignores his teacher's lessons. Now though, it was time for team placements and he sat in the back because the front was noisy. He spent his time by letting his threads form into multiple weapons like kunai, shuriken or dagger to pass up the time. 5 minutes later Iruka came in and everyone was quite to listen who they were going to be paired up with

"Alright class, settle down. Before I tell who your team members are, I would like to say…" Naruto ignored the rest of his speech as it was completely meaningless, "Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Satsuki Uchiha, Minami Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Aburame, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, was he left out? Because there was no one else he could be paired up with unless he is a 1-man team

"Team 11, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Yakumo Kurama and Sai, your sensei will be Yamato" Iruka notice Naruto's curious glance, "Yakumo was self thought at the art of genjutsu and Sai was a former member of ROOT"

That answered Naruto's questions, so in other words they were also left out from the rest so they should know what it is like to be alone, yeah he could probably get along with them. Iruka then said that all of their sensei would pick them up

Meanwhile with Minami and Naruko, they were talking with Satsuki and the one they were talking about was Naruto

"I thought you didn't like him" Satsuki said

"I see what you're talking about, but after hearing your relationship between you and your brother we wondered why our relationship is not as good as yours, before _that_ incident that is" Minami said, Satsuki and her brother were really close, that was until he killed the entire Uchiha clan leaving Satsuki alive saying that he will harvest her eyes at a later time

"Well, if you're taking my sibling relation as an example then I would say that your relation is much better, at least he's not a psychopath who murder his family" Satsuki said

"Can you at least give us some tips?" Naruko asked

"Well, you did say he didn't have any training so maybe you can show him a thing or two" Satsuki suggested and it seems like a good idea to Minami and Naruko

Then the door opened revealing a man with brown hair wearing a standard jounin uniform, everyone looked at him wondering whose sensei he was assigned to since all they got were the name of their sensei and have no idea how their sensei look like

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" The man looked around before spotting the blond, "head to training ground 11, the others are already there" The man who appeared to be Naruto's sensei left in a shunsin

Everyone then turned to look at Naruto but they were surprised to see his seat empty. No one has notice that he actually already left, and that was a real shock to Minami and Naruko as they didn't notice him leaving at all and none of the windows are even open for him to leave, everyone just pass it up as something that they would never understand and would eventually forget. Minami and Naruko then was frowning, there chance to talk to him is now gone…

* * *

Training Ground 11

The place was the perfect place for training, a big wide-open field, many trees for cover and even a river so they can practice chakra control by water walking. He then looked at his teammates. The boy, Sai he presumes, was pale-white almost like a ghost. He just sat there with a smile that seemed fake for some reason. The girl, Yakumo, was also quite pale but then he remembered that she was the last of the Kurama clan and spends most of her time indoors. Yamato then looked at Naruto telling him to sit down

"Alright, now that we are all here I would like each and everyone of you introduce yourselves" Yamato started, "I'll go first, my name is Yamato and I like this village, I dislikes anyone who tries to harm this village, my dreams and hobbies… I'm not going to tell you" Yamato then pointed at Sai

"My name is Sai, I like this village and painting, I dislike anyone who tries to harm this village, my hobbies are painting and training, as for my dream… I don't have one" Sai said, Yamato expected something like this out of the boy, he was once a member of ROOT so his lack of dream and love for the village was explainable

"You're next" Yamato looked at Yakumo

"My name is Yakumo of the Kurama clan, I like painting and genjutsu, I dislike anyone who mocks my genjutsu just because it's not that good, my hobby is painting and working on my genjutsu and my dream is be the worlds greatest genjutsu specialist" Yakumo said with a smile on her face

'As expected from a member of the Kurama clan, I do wonder how good she currently is with her genjutsu' Yamato thought before looking at their final member

"My name is Naruto, I like threads and dragons, I dislike those who abandon people for stupid reasons, my hobby is training and my dream is to travel all around the world and see what is outside of these walls" Naruto smiled, ever since Rey kept telling him of stories from the outside world, he always wanted to experience them

'Well, he seems to be the adventure type, wanting to see what there is to see, but I do wonder where the thread and dragons came from' Yamato was smiling at all of them, 'oh well, it seems I got an interesting team'

"Alright, before you go and celebrate on finally becoming ninjas, I want you to listen to me first" Yamato got his team's attention, "tomorrow come here at 7 o'clock, we will have a test and before you ask why are we having a test, well the answer is simple. Out of all the graduates only a handful of you will be accepted and the chances that you will fail is at least 66%"

Naruto and Yakumo were staring at him with wide eyes while Sai looks calm, but on the inside he was actually planning on what he was going to do, since ROOT installed that he has to protect the village no matter what then he is going to become a ninja since it's now his instinct

"Well, that's all for today. I'll see you here tomorrow, bye" with that Yamato left in a burst of smoke, leaving the students to go into the village and prepare themselves on what's to come

* * *

Next Day

Naruto, Sai and Yakumo were waiting in training ground 11, they are prepared and determine to pass whatever test they will get. Not long after, Yamato arrived

"Alright, I see that everyone is present so I will now explained what you will have to do" Yamato took something out of his pocket and showed them 2 bells, "all you have to do is get these bells from me and you will pass, if you fail to get it then you will be sent back to the academy"

All 3 students tense now since they were preparing for a fight. Yamato noticed this and were happy that they know when to prepare for battle. He put down a timer, which was set to noon and yelled "Begin!" As soon as Yamato said that Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground, the result was smoke everywhere. When the smoke was cleared, it revealed to be an empty clearing

'Using smoke to hide your tracks eh? Not bad for fresh graduates' Yamato knew this team just might be able to pass since from what he saw, Naruto was not the type to just leave his friends behind

And it was true, Naruto was hiding with Sai and Yakumo by his side. When he threw the smoke bomb he quickly grab the two of them

"So, what is this about whiskers?" Sai asked

"We need to formulate a plan" Naruto said

"Why? I thought all we had to do was get the bell" Yakumo stated this

"Because that's the purpose of this test, by only showing two bells he wanted us to fight against each other but the real purpose is to see if we can put aside our differences to do one common goal, and that's to get the bells" Naruto explained, "Have you ever heard the phrase "United we stand, Divided we fall"?"

"What if you're wrong?" Sai asked, but on the inside he already knew it was right

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there" Naruto plainly said

"Alright, so all we need to do is work together right?" Yakumo asked

"That's right, and now that we all agreed to work together, I have a plan" Naruto said, "Sai can you distract Yamato sensei for at least 1 minute?"

Sai nodded, Naruto then looked at Yakumo, "Yakumo, I want you to put a genjutsu on Yamato-sensei to disrupt his senses"

"I think I can do that"

"What will you do whiskers?" Sai asked Naruto

"I'll be going after the bells"

Yamato was waiting in the clearing, since he was not the tracker type he has no idea where his students are, especially since Naruto covered their tracks with smoke. Now he was waiting patiently for his team to try and make a move

'Although, if they are taking this long then that might mean that they figured out the meaning of this test and is preparing some kind of plan' Yamato thought until he realizes that everything seems to quite, 'genjutsu! Release!'

His entire vision then became hazy for a bit before everything is back to normal before he realizes that a bunch of ink lions are after him, one of the lions try to bite him but he dodged it and punch it in the face where it turned back to ink. Another one suddenly disappear from his sight

'Genjutsu again!' Yamato quickly released it and narrowly dodge a another bite, 'It seems that they're working together, but then where's Naruto?'

Before Yamato can search the perimeter, the timer went off signaling the end of the test. Everyone then went out of their hiding place and sat down in front of Yamato

"Well it seems you guys didn't get a bell in time" Yamato said

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto then showed him the two bells he was holding

"What the?!" Yamato then quickly check if he still has his bells on him, only to fine it's gone, "Okay then, you get the bells so who will go back to the academy?"

"Yakumo catch!" Yakumo barely caught the bell in time

"I'm going to give that to Yakumo and share this bell with my pal here" Naruto smiled as he point to Sai, "you didn't say that we could share a bell"

Yamato just stared at Naruto before laughing, "yeah, I didn't say that did I?" Yamato then looked at his students, "Alright, you all pass but remember to watch each others back, we're a team and that means we're suppose to support each other. We help one another and don't leave anyone behind" Yamato smiled, "and with that, team 11 is now officially formed, starting tomorrow we'll be training and be doing mission. We will meet here at 7 o'clock everyday except Sunday, that's your day off"

Naruto and the others were happy, well Sai didn't show it but Naruto was sure that he was happy inside. Yakumo was happy that she's a ninja and that she is useful to the team

'I can already tell that this team will one day become a legend' Yamato thought as he saw his team celebrating

* * *

"Now that everyone is here I want to here how each team did" Minato said as he looked at all the jounin instructors

"Team 1, Fail" Said jounin number 1

"Team 2, fail" Said jounin number 2

"Team 3, fail"

"Team 4, fail"

"Team 5, fail"

"Team 6, fail"

"Team 7 passed" Kushina smiled, she was proud of her daughters. Everyone looked at Kakashi

"Pass" That was all they got out of him

"Team 8, pass" Kurenai said as she was already planning her training schedule

"Team 10, pass" Asuma was smoking

"Team 11, pass" Yamato said

"I see, only 4 teams pass out of 10. It seems I have to change the academy's curriculum" Minato sigh, "you are all dismissed"

Everyone left except for Kushina as she just stood in the same spot

"What's wrong?" Minato asked what was on his wife's mind

"Nothing, it's just that I've been thinking" Kushina said

"Thinking about what?" Minato asked again

"About Naruto"

"What about him?" Minato raised his eyebrow

"It's just he seems more reserved than he use to be" Kushina said

Minato thought about it, Naruto was barely seen in the house, in fact the only time they do see him is at dinnertime and even then he was quite

"Now that I think about it, yeah" Minato scratch his head

"Do you think it might be because he's no longer heir?" Kushina asked

"That maybe it, but I expected him to get over it, it's been 3 years after all" Minato said, "Maybe if we give him more time he'll get over it soon"

"I hope you're right"

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter, if anyone has any ideas or anything please tell me. Remember to review since if I don't get any I won't be motivated and it will be difficult to write the next chapter**


	3. Thread 2: C-rank Mission

**Naruto: The Thread Ninja**

**Hello people, here is the next chapter and sorry if there is any grammar mistake. Hope you like it**

* * *

Thread 2: C-rank Mission

It's been a whole month ever since team 11 was formed and it was doing far better than the other teams combine, in a simple month the team has done over 134 D-rank missions with catching the devil-cat Tora as one of the easiest mission. It shock everyone when they saw that team 11 manage to catch Tora in a span of 2 minutes and even more surprised when they return with a happy Tora snuggling on one of the genin's arms. They also did their entire mission perfectly until as of a result multiple clients ask that team 11 to do their missions. Their teamwork was also amazing, their tactic was simple but effective. Naruto and Sai would attack the enemy while Yakumo would cover their attacks with genjutsu so the enemy wouldn't see it. She would also put a genjutsu on the enemy from time-to-time to mess with the enemy's senses

Yamato couldn't really see anything wrong with their teamwork, in fact it was great until the genins just need to think to formulate a new plan, they don't need to say anything to the other members of the team at all. Yamato just teaches them the tree walking technique on their first week and in a span of 3 hours they were able to do it, although they haven't mastered it Yamato said that it was only a matter of time. Yamato however was worried on what he was suppose to teach, they already have an impressive teamwork, and they learned the tree walking exercise in 3 hours, he could teach them the water walking but what was he suppose to teach them after that?

The members themselves have also changed, Yakumo doesn't consider herself as being a burden or being useless, although that was actually already coming off when she was told that she would be part of a team. Her chakra reserves has gotten bigger to that of a low-chunin because of the tree walking exercise and since it takes little chakra for genjutsu she doesn't get tired that easily in training sessions. Sai has also changed, he seems to enjoy being on his new team. Previously at ROOT they were just suppose to do the mission without fail, nothing more but team 11 has changed him completely, he found that having friends… was actually fun. Naruto also has changed, he still doesn't talk to his family at all, and in fact he spends more time with his team then with his family but it was to be expected. Now Naruto smiles more often, especially when he's with his team

And currently, team 11 was having barbeque for another perfectly completed mission

"My hand hurts, why is cleaning a house considered a mission in the first place?" Naruto was massaging his sore hand, the mission was for them to clean a house for a party and they didn't just clean the house, they made it spotless

"Well whiskers, anything can be considered a mission as long as the client is willing to pay for it" Sai said with a smile, and this time it was a genuine smile

"Look on the bright side, at least sensei is paying us for lunch" Yakumo said trying to cheer her blonde teammate

"Yeah, guess you're right" Naruto smiled

"Why did I even agree to feed that bottomless pit of yours you called stomach?" Yamato sighed, it was true, Naruto ate a lot until Yamato at one point was broke, and he suspected his hunger was from having Uzumaki genes in him, he felt sorry for the Hokage having to feed 4 Uzumakis

"Well, how about you're our sensei and you have to treat us once in a while for doing on a good job on our missions?" Naruto said cheekily

"I'm just glad Yakumo and Sai don't eat as much as you do" Yamato said, he really was glad he didn't have to feed a team of Uzumakis, he don't think his wallet would survive at all if that did happen

"So, what will we do tomorrow sensei?" Yakumo asked

"Tomorrow we will request for a C-rank mission" Yamato said already proud of his little students

"Isn't it a little early Yamato-sensei?" Sai questioned

"Sai, have you forgotten our mission record?" Naruto said this, which got Sai thinking

"I guess you're right whiskers" Sai smiled

"So, will we leave the village tomorrow?" Yakumo inquired and Naruto has hope in his eyes, it was going to be his first step of travelling all around the world and with his friends with him it would be even better

"Yes, mostly all C-rank mission and above require you to step out of the village" Yamato said as their food seems to be ready to eat

"And a genins first C-rank mission will include taking care of bandits right?" Sai questioned, they all grabbed their chopsticks and said a quick prayer

"That's right" Yamato grabbed some meat, "C-rank mission are usually use for new genin team to feel what it might be like in future missions"

"So we'll only face bandits? No ninjas?" Yakumo grabbed some meat

"That's right, missions that involves other ninjas are usually B-rank and above" Yamato said

"Well, I guess facing a few bandits is fine and all- hey! That piece was mine!" Naruto pointed at Sai

"Sorry whiskers" Sai ate the meat, "but I got it first"

"Come on Naruto don't be like that, here" Yakumo put some meat on his plate

"Well whiskers, it seems you can't do anything without someone to take care of you" Sai commented

"You! Be quite!" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Sai

Team 11 was having a great time as they continue to chat at the restaurant, in fact they were happily chatting and having fun that one could mistake them as a family of four

* * *

Next Day

Team 11 is currently staring at the sleeping Hokage with blank looks, it seems that their Hokage has fallen asleep while doing the endless amount of paperwork, truly the most horrifying enemy out there...

"Um… Should someone wake him up?" Yakumo asked not sure on what to do

"I'm not sure" Naruto just stared at his father

"How is the village still standing when our Hokage is…" Sai trailed off

"Now, now" Yamato tried to reassure his student, "He must've been here all night doing paperwork, you would feel tired too if you were doing something similar"

"I'm with Sai on this one, couldn't he just, oh I don't know, use a shadow clone or something?" Naruto just stared

"Well, maybe if you told him that he wouldn't be suffering like this" Yamato said

"But sensei, he's our Hokage right? Shouldn't he already figure it out?" Sai asked

"…" Yamato stayed quite, knowing quite well that he lost this argument

"Why don't we just talk about something else while waiting for him to wake up?" Yakumo suggested with the others agreeing even if Yamato was a little reluctant

"So, what should we talk about?" Naruto asked, his arms currently behind his head

"Have you heard about Miku Izayoi staying in the village?" Yakumo asked

"Who?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You don't know?" Naruto shook his head, "She's a famous singer. She's well known in all of the elemental nations"

"Really? Is her song really that good?" Naruto asked

"Apparently so" Sai said

"That's right, she made a debut in the land of hot spring a few months ago and her fame then spread like wildfire" Yamato was the one who said it

"Don't you know this whiskers?" Sai asked to his blonde teammate

"I never really pay attention to rumors or stuff like that" Naruto said

"But even so, it's said that her music is beautiful until it seems you're caught in a genjutsu while listening to it" Yakumo had stars in her eyes as she went to her little fantasy, which seems to creep out Naruto and Sai a bit

"Is this normal for her?" Sai whispered to Naruto

"I also never knew she could be like that, but then again she is a girl" Naruto whispered back

"Girls are weird" Naruto nod, which earn both of them a punch to the head from Yakumo. It was then they heard yawning...

"That was a good nap…" Minato rubbed his eyes before opening them for a bit to see team 11

He blinks, then blinks and then blinks again before he fell of his chair out of surprise. Team 11 just stared as the man was trying to get up from his fall, once he sat down on his chair he coughed and tried to get his composure back…

"So what are you doing here?" Minato asked

"Well, we're here for a mission only to find you asleep. We're sorry for not waking you up immediately Hokage-sama" Yamato said

"No, it's fine" Minato coughed, "So you're here for a mission correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, we would like to request a C-rank mission" Yamato said

"A C-rank mission? Isn't it a little early?" Minato questioned

"I believe that my team is ready for a mission such as this" Yamato said

"Alright then" Minato grabbed a folder, "You will be escorting a famous singer and her manager to the land of tea. Your job is to guard them both from bandits and the like until they reach the land of tea"

"Famous singer?" Yakumo tilted her head

"That's right, her name is Miku Izayoi and her managers name is Yoshika" Minato said and already Yakumo was pumped to meet someone famous, "You'll find them later at the village gate around 1 o'clock, I'll be sending someone to inform them"

And with that, team 11 all each went to their house to prepare for the mission and Yakumo was the most excited of them all. Naruto was also excited but for different reasons

* * *

Team 11 arrived at the gate and that was when they saw her, Miku Izayoi. She is without a doubt a beautiful girl having voluptuous bust, curvy figure and smooth skin. She has bluish purple hair and indigo eyes. But when she saw all of them she seems to have a disgusted look on her face

"Are they my bodyguard?" Miku asked the other person there which was her manager Yoshika. She has long brown hair and green eyes

"That's right, they have a spotless mission record so I hired them" Yoshika said, Miku just looked away clearly not pleased

"Well, we can go whenever you're ready" Yamato said to Yoshika

"Then we'll go immediately" Miku said as she starts to walk away

The others quickly catch up to her, team 11 from time-to-time looked at Miku, they were not expecting her to act like this. The travel was a silence one and as they travel it was quite clear to them that Miku seems to hate men as she would only answer to Yakumo. When night fell they already reach another village to rest, it was still quite far from the land of tea but they should arrive tomorrow at noon by best and evening by worst

"Wow, I never expected her to act like that" Naruto said as he is staring at the night sky with Sai

"Yeah, but isn't that what was thought to us too whiskers? Not to judge a book by it's cover?" Sai stated

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Naruto then sighed

"Well I'm going to bed, good night whiskers" Sai then left to his room

"Good night" Naruto just stared at the sky a little longer, he was finally out of the village now and he would see the world more but he was hoping that his first mission outside the village was not this at the moment. When he was about to leave he saw Miku outside, he decided to have a chat with her

"Hey" Miku turned to see Naruto walking up to her

"What do you want?" Miku said with venom in her voice

"Easy there, I just came here to talk" Naruto said

"We have nothing to talk about" Miku turned away, which cause Naruto to sigh

"Why do you hate men anyway?" Naruto asked

"Why do you care? Once this mission is over you'll just leave" Miku said

"Although it is true that this is our mission, I just want to know why you hate men" Naruto said

"Men are pigs! They are all greedy good for nothing! Like you, you only protect me because it's your mission" Miku said

"That's not true" Naruto said, "Although it's true men are greedy but I don't just protect you because this is my mission"

"Then are you saying to me that you'll continue to protect me even after the mission?" Miku asked not believing in him

"Of course! I'll protect you with my life!" Naruto exclaimed, "that's a promise"

Miku just stared at him, to her he seems different from the other men but it was not going to change her mind, she then wonders what the feeling in her chest is but she just ignored it, "yeah right, I don't believe you baka, baka" Miku just turned her head away

"Oh come on, we were finally having a normal conversation" Naruto said which was ignored by Miku as she just left, "Well, on the bright side at least I manage to talk to her"

* * *

Next Day, Noon

They finally made it to the land of tea, where Miku has a concert waiting for her. She had left to prepare while her manager Yoshika thank them

"Thank you for protecting us even though there was no bandits after us" It was true, on their way to the land of tea they did not confront any bandits or even any wild animals, they were suspicious on why but they really don't care as it made things easier for them

"Don't worry about it" Yamato said

"Here is the money as we promise" Yoshika gave them a sack of money, with a quick bow she left

"Well team, let's head back to the village" Yamato face his team

"But sensei, why don't we stay for a bit, the concert is only another hour away" Naruto said, "and I want to explore a bit"

"I agree, sure she's not exactly the kindest person but at least let us hear her concert" Yakumo joined in

"Fine, we'll stay here for tonight. How does that sound?" Yamato sighed as he saw two of his three students cheered

And so in the next hour, Naruto looked around and as the name suggest, most of the shops sell teas. Naruto just wonder how will this play out, he just hope that Miku will no longer hate men he doubted that she will suddenly no longer hate them but maybe one day she will. An hour pass quickly and team 11 found themselves a spot to listen to the concert, and just in time too as it was starting...

Miku was standing at the center of the stage, she didn't say anything to introduce herself, she just raised her arms as the music started and starts to sing. What they hear that day will forever be sketched to their brains

**(Play Monochrome Sky from Date A Live)**

_Monokuro no sora ga˜ iro zuitara˜ hajimaru sekai_

_Kimi ga issyo nara˜ Watashi kyoo mo˜ warratteruyo_

_Tsunaida te wo nigirikaesu gyuutto tsuyoku_

_Todoiteruno˜ kono kimochi ga˜ umaku zenbu_

_Itsumo kimi ga tonari ni itekuretara konna fuan kiechaukara_

_Sukoshi dakedemo iiyo kinoo yorimo kimi no ippo chikazukitaino_

_Nijiiro no kaze ga˜ fukinuketara˜ gairoju ga hohoenda_

_Hajimatta Love Story˜ tsutsumikomu youni ne_

_Monokuro no sora ga˜ iro zuitara˜ matataku kokoro moyoo_

_Kimi ga iru˜ sore dakede˜ karafuru na mainichi_

**End Song**

The audience directly cheered for Miku, team 11 was also applauding. They were all amaze at her voice but they were more surprised that she showed more emotion at her concert than when they were travelling with her

"That was amazing" Yakumo was amazed at Miku's amazing voice

"Now I understand how her fame spread so quickly" Yamato said, he too was amazed by her voice

"I can say that all of us are amaze by her song" Sai said, the others agreed

"Although I like seeing her having emotions better than all the constant hate for men when we were travelling" Naruto said

* * *

Evening

After hearing Miku's concert Naruto was walking through the town again seeing each place and tried to remember it. He was still amaze by Miku but he guessed that she is a famous singer for a reason

"But still, I'm still amaze by her song. I don't think anyone can sing that good" Naruto said to himself before he stopped walking, 'something isn't right here, it's too quite'

Just as he thought that, there was an explosion through the distant, Naruto quickly run towards where the explosion takes place. As he continue to run towards the source, he noticed that the surrounding area seems familiar to him

'Wait a minute, this place is near to where Miku is staying!' Naruto increased his speed but then a shadow passed by him, Naruto didn't see much of who the person was but he did see something he was familiar with that the person was carrying

"MIKU!"

* * *

**And that's thread 2 of Naruto: The Thread Ninja. Tell me what you think and please tell me on what you want to expect in a fight, all reviews are greatly appreciated  
**

**Oh, and here's a question that I got for you. If you want you can try to answer it but you can also just ignore it if you want:  
**

**There is a submarine that can hold 1000 people. It then contains 400 men and 420 women. It also holds 179 children and 1 pregnant woman. Not a moment later after it set sail, it sank. Why?**

**I'll post the answer in the next chapter, have fun!**


	4. Thread 3: Shadowy Dream

**Naruto: The Thread Ninja**

**Sorry for the wait but I have to worry about school so I won't be able to write all the time, I have lots of homework and I have to prepare for a test, so yeah, I'm busy. Hope you guys like this chapter**

* * *

Thread 3: Shadowy Dream

Miku was slowly waking up, she didn't remember anything and when she look around she find herself in some kind of prison. She slowly tried to get up but found out that it was extremely difficult

"I see you're awake now sleeping beauty" Miku turn her head and saw Naruto just across her cell all chained up

"What happened?" Miku ask

"Well, you were kidnapped" Naruto answered

"I figured as much, but that doesn't explain why you're here" Miku pointed at Naruto

"Well…"

**Flashback**

"Let Miku go!" Naruto screamed as he continue to chase the kidnapper

"You just don't give up do you brat?" The kidnapper said

"I'll keep following you until you give back Miku!" Naruto increased his pace quickly catching up, but 4-cloaked figures appeared in front of him with the intent of keeping him away from their leader, "Fine! I'll beat all you guys first"

Naruto use his thread to take a form of a katana and quickly charge in, the first cloaked man run towards him with his dagger ready. They both clash but Naruto outmatched the man and beat him easily. The other 3 charged in, Naruto then uses his threads to make a net before catching the 3 men in the net, and because it was made from Naruto's threads they can't cut through it

"Well, that was easier than I expected, but oh well" Naruto shrugged but was then caught in a net, "Hey! What's the big idea?! This was my idea first! You can't use it on me!"

There was suddenly smoke and Naruto quickly lost his consciousness before he was dragged then chained to the prison right across where they held Miku

**Flashback End**

"… And that's how I find my self chained to the wall" Naruto finished his story

"So, in other words you fight to free me only to get beaten and then caught" Miku deadpanned, "I knew you ninjas were just all talk"

"Oh just be quite and let me concentrate here" Naruto replied

"And what exactly are you concentrating for?" Just as Miku said that, both Naruto's chains and the prison door were unlocked, "what just happen?"

"I can control threads, so I use them to unlock the locks" Naruto said as he starts stretching, "now then, let's get out of here" Naruto smiled

Miku blushed a little before getting up and following Naruto to find the exit. Surprisingly, there were no guards but they aren't complaining, they want to make this as subtle as possible and being silent and sneaky was Naruto's forte

"Where exactly is the exit?" Miku questioned as they keep walking

"Not sure, I was knocked out when they carry me here" Naruto answered, they kept on walking until they see a large door made out of gold

"Is this the exit?" Miku stared at the door in front of her

"If it is then this is one expensive looking exit" Naruto stated as he keep looking around the door and saw that every single thing about the door was made from gold

"Let's open it" Miku said

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"You're a ninja aren't you? You do it"

"Fine" and with that Naruto push the door open and once he opened it they saw it was a large field

"There's another door" Naruto look at where Miku was pointing and sweatdropped, it was a door with a giant sign of exit right above it

"Well, at least we can get out of here" Naruto said, he started to walk towards the door but for some odd reason Miku stay still. Suddenly multiple cloaked figures jump in front of them, "It's you guys!" Naruto prepare himself for battle but something shocked him. Miku walk towards one of the cloaked man and stand right next to him like they knew each other, which was odd to Naruto since they kidnapped her, "Miku what are you doing!"

"So, what do you think of him?" the cloaked man asked to Miku

"I think he's the one" Miku said back

"What's going on?" Naruto was bewildered with all of this

"My apologies" The man throw away his cloak revealing his face, he had white hair and black eyes, "I'm sorry for the trouble but the mission you took was essentially for this reason" the man continued to explain, "we are from a thought to be extinct clan, no one remembers us anymore, but that's how it should be. We of this clan know of the ancient beings of the past, just like the one you have inside of you" Naruto was surprised by this, "My daughter also has one inside of her, however because of its dark nature and the pain from losing her mother and sister she is now lost in the darkness. I beg of you, please save my daughter, only those who has contracted with an ancient being and has a kind heart can save her from the darkness" The man was on the floor begging, Miku was also bowing for him to help

"All right, I'll do everything I can" Naruto said although he still didn't understand everything

"Thank you!" The man was already beginning to cry

"I'll take you to her" Miku said, they then began to walk inside

"So, was the mission…" Naruto started

"Yes, the mission and everything were a test. I already knew you were contracted to an ancient being but we need to see if you were kind enough" Miku explained

"So everything, including you being mean was a bluff?" Naruto asked

"That's right, then there's the kidnapping. It was timely planned, to see even when I was being mean to you, you'll still be willing to come and save me" Miku said

"Life will never be easy for me will it?" Naruto sighed

"We're here" Miku opened the door and Naruto saw a black haired girl lying on a bed, "she's lost in the darkness and you'll have to jump to her dream and get her out of it"

"How am I supposed to get in her dream, I'm not a Yamanaka" Naruto asked but he has a feeling that Rey will be involve

"All you need to do is tell your ancient being inside of you to transfer you to her dream, then touch her forehead and that's it" Miku explained

'Hey Rey, did you hear all that?' Naruto asked his inner dragon

"Yeah, I heard all that " Rey speak inside Naruto's head, "I know what to do so leave everything to me"

With that done, Naruto touched the girl's forehead and everything went black. Naruto then found himself in a rather dark place, there were also cracks everywhere. Naruto just kept looking around until he saw someone; it was the black haired girl that Naruto saw

"Why? Why did you have to go? I don't want you to go" Naruto heard what the girl was muttering to herself

Naruto made an attempt to walk towards the girl, however things will never be easy for our favorite blonde. Many black, shadowy arms grab the girl and begin to drag her away

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto shouted and tried to run and save her, but a black figure rise from the ground. Naruto instinctively punched the shadow and it was sent back a few feet

"I never wanted this, any of this. I wanted to see her one more time" Naruto heard someone's voice before the shadow suddenly turns to dust

"What was that?" Naruto wondered, "No, never mind that, I need to hurry" Naruto begin to run again trying to find the girl. When Naruto found her he walk again

"Why does everyone around me die? Why did my sister die? Why did my mother die?" The girl spoke before being dragged away again, and just like before another shadow figure appeared

Unlike before this shadow take the form of a kid no older than 8. Naruto didn't care if it looks like a kid, he was here to save someone and if the kid is standing in his way then he will punch the kid, although for now he just flick the kid on his head

"Mommy, we're going play outside again aren't we? Come on, please wake up, please…" Naruto heard a different voice, which he thought might be the shadow and like before, the shadow turns to dust

Naruto begins to run again, this time taking quite a while before finding the girl again

"I'm so happy, sister and mother are alive. I don't care if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up" That's what the girl said before being dragged away, and again another shadow figure rose, this time taking the appearance of a woman

"I bear this curse, I do not mind. However why must it pass on to children's, please someone, anyone, please save them from this curse" Without doing anything the figure turns to dust

Naruto kept searching, although he didn't understand what just happen but he was going to save this girl. He finally reaches her and confronts her

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The girl looks up allowing Naruto to see her red eyes

"I'm all alone, mother died and so did my sister" The girl looked down again

"Come on, your father is worried about you. Don't make him lose you too" Naruto said

"But…" Naruto gave her his hand

"If it's too painful for you, then I'll take some of the pain with you. So come on, stand up, everyone's worried" The girl looked up to see Naruto's face, wide eyes and filled with tears, she was hesitant but then took Naruto's hand. Naruto help her get up but…

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** A loud voice roared

Naruto and the girl looked up to see a giant skeleton dragon with a few flesh still stuck on it flying down to them before it landed right in front of them

"**YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE!"** the dragon roared before grabbing the girl

"Let her go!" Naruto screamed before throwing a spear made of thread at the dragon. The spear pierced the dragon's head but the dragon didn't scream or anything. In fact the dragon just ignore the new spear inside his head and fly away with the girl

Before the dragon could make an escape though, Rey came and smash the dragon back down while catching the girl on his tail all the while. Rey land next to Naruto and put the girl down and then go back to fight the dragon

"What is that?" The girl asked while watching the battle

"That's my ancient being fighting yours" Naruto said

"I've heard of them from my father" The girl had a thoughtful look on her face

"Anyway, let's get a little further back" As Naruto stated that, a purple fireball exploded near them, "Okay, maybe not a little but as far away as possible" Naruto quickly grab the girls hand and run away

"**NOOOOOOOO!"** The dragon noticed them and fired a huge purple fireball at them. It didn't seem like Naruto and the girl can dodge it but thankfully Rey grab them both and fly away just a second before the fireball exploded

"Thanks Rey, you save us" Naruto patted the dragon's head

"I can't have you dead now can we" Rey smirked, "Now all we have to do is find the exit"

"Where's that?" Naruto asked

"Ask the girl, the exit is in one of her memories. Probably the one that cause all this mess" Naruto looked at the girl

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but it's the only way we can get out of here" The girl was hesitant at first but she calms down when Naruto grab her hand, "Don't worry"

"… I-it's the day… my mother and sister died" The girl looked down

"Alright Rey, you heard her. Let's get out of here" Naruto then looked at the girl, "Everything will be okay, you're not alone so just hang in there, okay?"

The girl was wide eyes before nodding. Inside she was feeling happy, no one had said that to her except for her mother

"That reminds me, I never did hear your name. I'm Naruto" The girl giggled a bit before replying

"Akame"

* * *

**That's it people hope you enjoy it because I won't have much time to write so please be patient and review. Oh one more thing, this chapter may not be quite good since I rush a bit but HAPPY B'DAY TO ME! Goodbye :)  
**


End file.
